Warriors of Eternity
by Juliss the Severed Snake
Summary: Chapter 3 UPLOADED!Our heroes (Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Imhotep and old scoundrel Julian) enters ancient Memphis...to lose something and to find something else! Have fun, R&R!
1. Scepter of Osiris

Ch1.html

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, Sommers owns all (damn, isn't it unfair?)___

**Author's note: Well, I changed my mind. I decided that "Scorpion King" thing would be inserted as a chapter in this sequel, because it really doesn't make sense to waste a lot of time writing it as separated fiction. Now, it's promised (and long-waited?ÉI fear not!) sequel to "Under American investigation", which, unlike the first part, features all the "sweet company", namely O'Connell, Evy, Jonathan, Imhotep and of course my dear alter ego Julian Randy. You may need to read a first part, here it is******

**http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=340783******

**but if you don't want, no problems. Long story short: Julian Randy, secretary of American Embassy in Cairo, decided to investigate mysterious murders of three American citizens, namely Mr. Burns, Mr. Henderson and Mr. Daniels, and as the result found himself locked in collapsing necropolis of Hamunaptra, accompanied by Evelin, Rick, Jonathan and Imhotep. Here the story starts. Have fun!**   
****   


  
  


**Warriors of Eternity.**

_By Seti the Last/ High Priest of Seth._   
__

**Chapter 1: Scepter of Osiris.**   
  


ÉThey hastened forward, but the door slipped down with muffled thud in front of them, sealing the exit, they turned back only to see that the gate behind them became a solid wall, too-and realized that they are ensnared, locked in the rending necropolis. Upon the realization O'Connell dropped his torch and the room sunk in complete darkness. 

Not for a long time, however. Randy switched on his flashlight and the white electric beam swept down the wall in short ragged jerks. It fell on the faces of captured men: pale and awestruck of Jonathan, desperate of O'Connell, who held terrified Evelyn in his arms, and absolutely blank and unreadable of Imhotep. Randy coughed, moved the light uneasily and said 

"Well, I guess we have enough time now. Could somebody please explain what actually had happened, if its not too much trouble?"   
  


***   
  


"You!" spluttered Rick, looking homicidal. "It's your fault we got stuck in this goddamn hole!" 

"And how is it?" asked Randy surly. 

"Because of your idiotic gun-waving back in the room with sacred pool!" blurted O'Connell. "If not for you we'd be now free outside" 

"If not for me this guy would turn you into nice beefsteak, or at least it looked like that. And, by the way, who in the world is he?" 

He turned his flashlight at Imhotep, but High Priest only squinted and continued his pondering or whatever he had been engaged in. 

Only now O'Connell realized **_WHO_** was locked in the cell with them. He stared at High Priest for a moment, then plunged his hand in his belt holster, only to find that it's empty. 

"Damn, I even cannot shoot him properly!" complained Rick. 

"That's pity, he would make a considerable meal. Damn, I'm starving!" exclaimed Randy with sulky expression on his physiognomy. 

"So am I!" supported him Jonathan. 

"Shut up you both!" commanded Evelyn, who seemed to shake off her shock and freed herself from O'Connell's embrace, to the last's great disappointment. "It must be some exit here" 

"I wouldn't be so sure", muttered Randy, examining solid walls with no sign of door. The room was empty, except of the huge statue looming near the back wall. Rick and Jonathan were now busy knocking the walls in futile hope to hear a hollow sound, Evy engaged herself in examination of statue, and Imhotep looked meditative. The rest of the company tried to ignore him deliberately. 

"Hey guys", said Randy deplorably. "I still need explanation". 

"Well laddie", smirked O'Connell, turning to face him. "We also need to know something. Who the Hell are you?" 

"Julian Randy, Secretary of American Embassy in Cairo, nice to meet you", answered Julian pompously. Noticing the glance of disbelief, he continued." Sorry, left my diplomatic passport back in my lodgings. Sharia el Salibah Street, embassy quarters, my bureau, third drawer from the top. Go and check it". 

Rick glared at him, obviously ready to start a fight, Evy whirled around to stop the rant and Jonathan snickered, when Imhotep ceased his reverie and announced something.   
Evy dropped her jaw and swiveled to him, looking perplexed. Randy puffed recklessly and asked, peering in Imhotep's eyes "So where it is?" Only it sounded like "Nah-ta ledphe?" 

Rest of the company gaped at him. Rick was the first who came in his senses, not to much Randy's benefit. 

"Since when do you speak Egyptian?" asked he with obvious apprehension. 

"UmmÉdo I?" mumbled Julian. 

"Oh yes you do, and with amazing pronunciation!" declared Evelyn. 

"Since now, as it seems" 

"Hey, I have some idea. Aren't you his servant or apprentice or whatever?" asked Rick with even more apprehension. 

"Do I look like one?" answered Randy indignantly. 

"Oh yes you do. You prevented me from killing him, that's it, and now because of your interference we are sitting here, you moron!" 

O'Connell advanced to him menacingly, but stopped dead on his tracks when found himself facing a large gun barrel. 

"Oh, could you please stop this!" cried Evelyn exasperatedly. "We must find an exit!" 

"Speaking about exit", interfered Jonathan. "What did the shaved guy say? Mind I don't believe his words, whatever they are, just I'm a little bit curious." 

"He said that the exit is under the statue" chorused Julian and Evelyn. 

"Oh yes I see", muttered Jonathan, moving his attention to the sculpture. Julian turned the light to illuminate it, and now it became clear that it's statue of some god, with huge crown on its head, holding a crook and a scepter, and properly covered with dust and cobwebs, which looked like artwork of thousand of spiders' generations. When Jonathan approached it cautiously, he hooted excitedly and grabbed the scepter. 

"Look at this", hollered he. "It's pure gold!" 

"I'd prefer if it was pure sausage", stated Randy darkly, forgetting his treasure-seeker's ambitions at the moment. 

"Don't touch it! It's the statue of Osiris, you don't want to fool around it!" yelled Evy, but to no avail, because Jonathan snatched it already and was now cooing over it like very sensitive young mother over her newborn. 

Imhotep was contemplating the scene with something very close to amusement. Rick and Evelyn were now bustling around the statue, trying to find any sign of trapdoor, but Randy didn't look too much optimistic. 

"Well, it seems that your naked friend was just kidding", grinned he and leaned casually against the shoulder of stone Osiris. Something cracked, floor shifted under his feet and with prolonged howl he fell through opened trapdoor in darkness beneath.   
  


***   
  


His fall ended by excruciating pain in his left ankle. Randy hissed and rolled onto his back. During his fall he dropped flashlight and it smashed, leaving our hero in complete darkness. He moaned in pain and fingered his quickly swelling ankle. The feeling was too far unpleasant-it looked like he had broken it. Nice situation, indeed. Alone, half-blinded with pain and with his leg broken, what could be worse? However, it became clear soon that the worse was coming. Funny buzzing buggy sound came from the gloom behind his back. He cried in despair, and, to his surprise, heard the response cries overhead. 

"Hey, are you allright?" 

Despite of echo banging from the walls, it sounded like O'Connell. 

"No, I'm bloody not allright!" hollered Randy, unaware of the fact that he literally repeats Jonathan's words. "I have my leg broken, and I think I'm surrounded by billion of goddamn bugs here!" 

"Well", bemused note jingled in O'Connell's voice. "Did they start chewing on you already?" 

"What?" gurgled Julian. "If it's your goddamn joke, it's not funny, you son of a bitch!" 

"If I were you I wouldn't call me names, laddie", answered Rick coolly. "Because I'm dangling on goddamn rope, trying to rescue your hide". 

Randy's eyes adjusted to the darkness, which turned out to be not so complete. Dim diffused light, kind of ghostly green radiance, was emitted by the walls and ceiling. With start Randy realized hat the source of light was the strange pattern of painting on the walls, which looked like multitude of squinting eyes. Young man didn't like it very much, partly because it allowed him to see little army of fat black scarab bugs, who closed him into a circle and were clicking with their mandibles aggressively. However, for some reason they didn't attack. Then Randy raised his eyes to see O'Connell's feet, swinging something like ten feet above. The end of thin rope was lying onto the sandy floor of the passage where young secretary landed after his infamous fall. 

"Damn, O'Connell, are they carnivorous? Are they going to eat me?" 

"Damn straight they are, buddy!" sounded optimistic O'Connell's voice from above. 

"WellÉthen what the Hell are they waiting for?" 

"Are you eager to be eaten?" 

"No, just curious. Because it looks like I have some repellent on me, they keeps the distance" 

"Oh, may be you smell too bad, it spoils their appetite", suggested O'Connell, and Randy glowered at his swinging feet. "Now give me you hand, I'm going to pull you out of here". 

"To what end?" yelled Randy back. "This passage at least leads somewhere! Not that I can move, but it's better than just sitting up there and deciding who first is going to be a supper". 

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to play skipping game with these scarab bastards!" 

"But you can try", suggested Randy benevolently. "If they don't like me for early breakfast, there is no reason they'd like you, either". 

He heard cursing and stirring from above, then O'Connell's feet hit ground with loud thud. Rick looked at crowd of bugs apprehensively, but no one stirred. He made several cautious steps toward black buzzing blanket, when Randy cried instantly 

"Don't" 

"Why?" asked O'Connell, surprised. 

"Dunno. Just have one of those feelingsÉYou better don't cross the line". 

"Ok, buddy. Don't get your idea, anyway. Why sitting here is better than on the second story, if I cannot cross damned line?" 

"Because it seems I can. Look". 

Stiffing a moan and grinding his teeth in pain, Randy crawled towards the border of 'bug's life' on his elbows. Black line stirred, curved and backed. 

"Really impressive trick", muttered Rick, slightly surprised. "Well, are you going to crawl all the way like this?" 

"No", answered Julian with nasty smile. "You guys are gonna carry me". 

"No way, at least not before three or four days of diet for you!" 

"Well, what you guys are arguing about?" sounded from behind. 

O'Connell jumped and Randy bent, looking over his shoulder on Jonathan and Evelyn, who slid down the rope soundlessly, Jonathan still clutching his (or, rather Osiris') scepter. When he looked, last but not least of the company, Imhotep, landed graciously onto the floor. Two others backed from him hastily. As if don't noticing their maneuvers, Imhotep approached to Randy and stared at his leg. Then he crouched beside him and touched his swelled ankle. 

"Don't let him do it!" screeched Evelyn, but too late. Little blue lightning emitted from High Priest's palm and sunk into Randy's flesh. He expected tearing agony, but instead came only soft tinkling sensation. And then the pain disappeared. Swelling was gone, ominous purple color gave place to a normal one. Evelyn, Jonathan and Rick were goggling in disbelief. 

"Ok, buddy", uttered O'Connell at last. "And after that you dare to proclaim that you are not his bosom friend?" 

"Now i really need an explanation. Let's go, and tell me your goddamn story", muttered Randy gloomily, scrambling on his feet and turning to the gaping mouth of passage. 


	2. Never trust High Priests!

Ch2.html ****   
**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing (except sharp wits), Universal Studios owns everything (except sharp wits, too). Sorry, just kidding!_

**Author's note: Ok, Llarian (hope I spelled it write). It seems you keeps track of events in this story better than I do Author overturns full bucket of ashes on his head in shame >. Anyway, Imhotep wasn't wounded seriously, it was just scratch (it was kinda "warning shot", cozz our dear Ju is still too law-abiding guy to shoot somebody dead without obvious reason), so no special powers was needed.**   
**And about his tranquil behavior-well, he's passionate guy, no doubts, but he's a clever guy, too. He had time to calm down and think about his chances (which he had, of course), and about his plans (which he had of course too) Voice in Author's head "You are revealing the plot, idiot!"> Ok, I'm not going to reveal the plot. And soon you'll learn about Randy's strange new-attained abilities (in next chapter, to be more precise). Thanks for reviews, enjoy!******

**_Seti the Last/High Priest of Seth_**   
  


**Chapter 2: Never trust High Priests!**

They were trudging down the narrow, dim-lit corridors for hours. Escort of scarab beetles, Randy's "guard of honor" followed them for some time, but then fell behind and dissipated, returning to their scarabs' business (scaring the wits out of nosy tourists). The air was stiff, hot and humid; water was trickling down the walls, still covered with mysterious ornament, and dripping from the ceiling in big annoying drops. 

After a lot of quarrelling and exclamations like "Let me tell this!" the whole story of Imhotep's resuscitation was related to Julian, who nevertheless might remain doubtful if not for magical healing of his leg. Now he felt a strong temptation to talk with Imhotep in private, because his marvelous ability to speak Egyptian kept pestering him, and the guy looked like expert in pestering marvels. But no privacy was available at the moment, and Randy had a strong suspicion that any signs of conspiracy with High Priest would piss off O'Connell, who was now busy bickering with Evelyn. 

"I don't trust him, it's a trap!" would cry O'Connell with exasperating monotony. 

"I too, so what?" would answer Evy with angelic patience. 

She appeared to be involved in quarreling only half-heartily, because most of her attention was preoccupied with examination of paintings on the corridor's walls. They changed their pattern now, and most of it looked on Randy's uneducated eye like couple of guys with horrible snouts for faces, crowding around giant brass scales. On the one huge pan lay fluffy feather, on the second-something, which looked suspiciously like a human heart. As if to increase the tension, under the scale sat unpleasant beast with crocodile head, oggling the heart with greedy expression in its small piggy eyes. 

"Hall of Justice", muttered Evelyn under her breath, running her fingers along the painting. "Feather of Ma'at". 

"Would you please start making sense?" snapped Randy at last. "What the Hell does this bullshit mean?" 

O'Connell looked at him daggers, but Evelyn was able to defend herself without any help. 

"It means that this way is leading, probably, to Underworld", answered the girl coolly and turned again to the painting. 

Jonathan jumped and dropped his precious staff, Randy stumbled and nearly collided with Rick, who froze on the spot. 

"UmmÉdarling", mumbled Rick after considerable pause. "Are you sure we want to go to Underworld?" 

"Yeah", squeaked Jonathan, picking up the scepter and tucking it under his belt. "I don't like the expression f this animal'sÉerÉface". 

"It's Ammit, devourer of human souls", informed them Evelyn calmly. "And I'm sure you guys have done enough naughty things to end up in its stomach". 

"Only after you, baby!" smiled Randy, and earned one more furious Rick's glance. 

"Well", continued he hastily. "Why couldn't we just ask our taciturn guide about where this passage is leading? Mind, I don't think he has any semblance with Vergilius, so "The-Guiding-To-Underworld" isn't supposed to be his main job".   
Rick gaped at him as if he sprouted carrot from his ears, and Evelyn sighted sadly. Her hero obviously hadn't read 'The Divine Comedy'. But what means lack of education comparing to nobility, and bravery, andÉ 

Leaving the sweet couple to their problems, Randy turned to Imhotep, who kept ten-pace distance behind the company, and asked "Nah halim taian-tero?" ("_Where does this road lead?_") 

"To the river", answered High Priest with his usual blank expression. 

"To the river", reported Julian to the others, still amazing about his prowess with dead languages. 

O'Connell frowned. 

"To Nile? But it's miles from Hamunatra, almost two days of camel-riding". 

"Well, may be it's sort of shortcut", said Jonathan hopefully. 

"And may be it's sort of snare!" returned Rick to his old song. 

Evy, Jonathan and Julian sighed and continued their way without spare word.   


***   


Hour (or, rather, several thousands of steps) later air became even more humid, very hard to breath, and all of them were soaking in sweat. Dull splashing sound became hearable from ahead, which immediately made O'Connell to suggest that some unknown monster was waiting for them at the far end of the corridor, licking its lips and wheezing in sweet anticipation. However, it sounded more and more like surf of underground river. But this proof of Imhotep's words hadn't made Evelyn a bit happier. 

"Every mortal has to cross river on his way to Underworld" exclaimed she, scowling at Imhotep. 

"Very useful bit of information", interjected Randy immediately. "So, the point is that we don't want to cross it". 

"Anyway, we couldn't", answered Rick wistfully. "To cross goddamn river we need a boat or something like that". 

"Very bright for you, O'Connell", smirked Randy and deserved Evelyn's scowl, too. 

They approached cautiously to the bank, which turned out to be completely monsterless, but also boatless. Black waters floated in silent current, only minute waves splashed occasionally against the stone banks. Dripping of water, and soundless force of torrent filled the vast space of underground chamber, which ceiling was hidden in darkness overhead and opposite wall (if it ever existed) obscured by clouds of gray fog, floating over surface of water. 

Traveler's stayed in silence for awhile, awed by grandness of underground torrent. Then another sound emerged from splashing and dripping, something stiffed gurgling and bubbling. Black shape drifted from the darkness, gliding down the stream. 

O'Connell, who first overpowered awed feeling, rushed to the water and spluttered "It's a boat!" 

"Yes it is", declared Randy, squinting in the darkness. "The question is, who's gonna volunteer to jump in this river and bring it here? Not me, anyway". 

"Take it easy, guy, you don't need to make such a great sacrifice", answered Rick, unfolding the rope (which he untied from the statue after all the company descended by simple yank, causing indignant yelp of Evelyn, who was sure that the knot is as firm as iron). Than he made kind of lasso, swung it over his head, andÉdropped it into the water with loud splash. Second attempt was as successful as the first one. 

"It's floating away!" cried Evelyn alarmingly. 

"That I noticed", replied O'Connell, puffing. 

"Let's me try", suggested Randy and, not waiting for permission, yanked the loop from Rick's hand. He rolled it thoroughly, aimedÉthe rope swished over his head and shot into darkness, catching the prow of the boat. He tugged it and the ship turned to the bank reluctantly. 

"That was impressive!" applauded Evelyn, and Jonathan joined applause to Rick's further distress. 

"Just a little practice on rancho in California", answered Julian modestly, not mentioning the fact that the main item of their lasso-hunting was empty brandy bottles on the back of the dingy pub. 

When they pulled the boat close to the shore, it became clear that apart of it they hunted down somebody else. Bald thin man was sound asleep on the bottom of vessel, snoring peacefully, with his arm under his cheek. His second hand embraced some parcel, which emitted a white light through the cloth wrapping it. 

"What the Hell is this guy doing here?" screeched Rick indignantly, as if he had found the bald man sleeping in his, O'Connell's, own bed. 

"He's sleeping", answered Jonathan wistfully. 

"And snorting", added Evelyn. 

"And embracing some weird beaming lump", finished Julian. 

"That I noticed", grunted Rick, looking at bald man suspiciously. 

Instantly their uncommunicative companion, Imhotep, snickered and pushed the guy with his left foot. Nothing happened, except that the sleepy person snored loudly. 

"Why our creepy friend is giggling like girl after her first kiss?" inquired Rick. 

High Priest stopped his snickering and turned to Randy (he had been ignoring Evelyn as deliberately as she was ignoring him) and explained. Randy also cackled, staring at dozing man, Evelyn chuckled and translated 

"Well, he said it's the boat of Amon-Ra, and the man inside is some deceased Pharaoh. He said that the God sometimes is getting tired of this floating day and night, so it's justÉ substitution. He gave this guy his crown with sun disk, which is glowing parcel, only the man got tired, too, and decided to take a break.   
  
Oh, if Bembridge Scolars had seen me now, they would have hanged themselves! Me, stealing the boat of Amon-Ra!" Evelyn smiled dreamily. 

"Yeah, they'd accept your applications without pare word and any field experience!" nodded Jonathan, giving his sister a little nudge. 

They both went on giggling. 

"Well, what we gonna do with him?" asked Rick, obviously amused. 

Imhotep solved this problem for him, just pushing the man out of the boat, along with his bundle. The head of dead Pharaoh hit the stone with audible crack, but he just continued his snoring exercises. Then High Priest jumped in the boat, leaving to others no another possibility than to follow him. They cast off the bank and drifted down the stream, silent but strong. Snorting of Pharaoh died away with distance, and they were alone under the arching dome of darkness.   


*** 

There were no oars in the boat, so they just let it float on its own down the river. Evelyn fell asleep on the stern of a boat, soon followed by Rick and Jonathan who had had enough during these crazy days. Julian was tired, too, but even more eager to talk with Imhotep. The last, however, didn't look like he'd be pleased to join the conversation, and sat on the prow, staring pensively on the black surface of the river. 

Randy sighed and decided to delay the talk, and curled next to Jonathan's boots. Soon he was asleep, too.   
Evelyn was first to awake. She stretched, released her knees from O'Connell's embrace and surveyed the scene. Imhotep was still sitting on the front of the boat like some kind of weird prow sculpture, but the panorama outside changed drastically. 

First of all, instead of humid darkness overhead she saw the sky, full of constellations. Three stars in the belt of Orion blinked hospitably. Fresh chilly wind brushed her hair, caressed her face. They were free, out of terrifying gloom of necropolis! Then she turned her glance to the banks. Night obliterated all shapes and contours, but she deemed the groups of trees, may be palm-trees groves, and several squat quadrants, which might be buildings. Scent of water, cypresses and oleander blossoms made her smile happily and spring up. Her movement awakened the rest of the party, and they started to stir, yawn and complain loudly about their numb limbs. 

"So", assumed Randy with yawn. "The reverend wasn't lying at last. We are at large!" 

"Mortals, beware", added Rick, looking at him with considerable exasperation. 

"Hey, guys, how much would it probably cost, taking into account terrible crisis at gold market?" chirped Jonathan excitedly, pulling golden staff from under his arm. 

"Hey I'm in share!" declared Randy immediately, looking at scepter longingly. 

"I don't know about what you are talking!" puffed Jonathan indignantly. 

"You little scroogeÉ" started Jonathan, but was interrupted by Evelyn. 

"Shush! There is something wrong here!" 

"Did you join the band of 'Panicking guys' recently?" asked Randy innocently. 

Then he traced Evelyn's gaze and choked. Moon, full and idle, floated from behind the silver flock of clouds, pouring its white shine over the silent earth. And, crossing this silver shower, some weird shape glinted over the horizon in its pale beams, sending strange shadows over the flat roofs of nearing town. Shadows, shaped as pair of giant, enormous, impossible horns. 

"Horns of Apis", whispered Evelyn faintly. 

"What?" chorused Rick, Jonathan and Randy. 

"In legend, Pharaoh Menes had founded the city, Memphis, on the place where Upper and Lower Egypt met each other. He ordered to construct a magnificent temple of Ptah, crowned with the silver Horns of Apis. Temple was built, but it existed only for thirty years. It had been destructed by strong earthquake, and its likeness was never constructed", related Evelyn flatly, in strange detached voice. 

"Don't tell me", croaked Rick. 

"It was about 5000 years ago, in 2970 BC".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Night at Memphis

Ch3a.html   


**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, blah-blah-blah…_   
  


**Author's note: Ok, guys, here you go: I used some fragments from TMR in this and the next chapters,**   
**but, honestly, I'm not going to keep TMR line, which looks pretty weird on my mind. Why all this racing**   
**after Army of Anubis, if Imhotep was powerful enough without it? And how he was supposed to kill**   
**Scorpion King after gong beating thing, without any weapon and with his magic gone? So don't blame me**   
**if you'll see some discrepancies with TMR, so the story goes.******

**Seti the Last******

**P.S. No, Llarian, I'm not smoking, so bucket of ashes will do.******

**P.P.S. Sorry, but I have really nasty exam in four days, so I'm going to be absent for a while (not that**   
**I'm going to study but I have at least to pretend…and then also hung-over, so on…), may be week. Don't**   
**drop the thing, please, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible (I'll post the message about it in**   
**TMR club, too, so you can just check for it). Now back to the story at last!!!!!!!!!!**   
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 3: Night at Memphis.**   


"You", hissed O'Connell, addressing to Imhotep's back "You abominable son of a bitch, you knew it, didn't you?!" 

High Priest didn't bother even to turn, watching placidly the approaching city. 

Rick rushed to him (which caused violent swaying of a boat and almost sent Jonathan in splashing water) and nearly   
grabbed his shoulder…Nearly, because next moment he was jumping and groaning in pain, his palm covered in fierce   
swelling boils. In his rage O'Connell clenched his healthy fist and planted a good-aimed blow…in thin air. Boat performed   
a final, especially potent jerk, and with perfect grace Rick soared in the river. 

"No!" cried Evelyn, dashing to the prow to see damp head of her sweetheart, pocking out of the water. Head blinked and   
cursed so intricately that Randy whistled in admiration and Evy blushed like heavens on windy sunset. 

"Anyway", muttered Randy, when he and Jonathan pulled O'Connell out of the water back in the boat. "Anyway, it's better   
than sitting in damned dungeons. We even have a chance to become Pharaoh or something. Pharaoh's concubine goes for   
ladies…Or-I got it-great innovators, we can invent railroad and sell out our shares in Babylon and Greece, or even Rome". 

"You nitwit", giggled Evelyn, relieved now when her beloved was out of danger. "Rome has something like 2000 years to   
be built yet!" 

"Well, I think Babylon and Greece will do", answered Randy carelessly. 

Then all the company (including still dribbling O'Connell) turned to Imhotep and peered at him askance. 

"I say kill him, O'Connell", suggested Jonathan wisely. 

"He tried already", noticed Julian, no less wisely. "As a result my shirt is drenched, and your, by the way, too". 

"I said don't trust him, Evy, didn't I?" complained Rick. 

"Shut up you all and let him speak, he's trying to say something!" snapped Evelyn. 

And indeed he was. Randy frowned at sounds of Egyptian, now too familiar for him. 

"We didn't have a lot of choices", drawled High Priest, squinting dangerously at glaring O'Connell. "It was the only way   
out of sealed chamber. And even after that our chances to get right to Underworld were much better than to get out. This   
talisman", he nodded at Scepter of Osiris, laying abandoned on the bottom of the boat. "It had led us down the river…to   
the year when it had been created. Year of Scorpion".   


***   


Moon blinked on the silent waters of Nile, paving a silver road across the river, when they reached the half-rotten   
remnants of wharf in Lower City. Tangled shreds of something unpleasant bobbled on the black surface and floated under   
the ruins of wooden planking. Whole spot smelled of rotten fish, urine and cats. 

"And where is the orchestra, greeting brave travelers from the future with triumphal hymn?" muttered Randy. Next   
moment he stepped in stinky cold water and nearly tumbled down the planking. O'Connell snatched his collar and stopped   
his fall, but instantly Jonathan behind him tripped over the loose board, staggered and dropped in the river with howl. 

When he appeared again on the surface, his clothes drenched and stinky, he hollered "I've lost it! I dropped the scepter!" 

"You idiot!" shouted Evelyn. "Probably it was our only key to return in our time!" 

"It's not deep here, let's go and get it back", said O'Connell and jumped in the water without spare word. Randy cursed and   
followed him. Evelyn was about to do the same, but Jonathan, now back on the shore, grabbed rim of her dress and snorted   
"Let the action guys do their job". 

Evelyn scoffed derisively, still determined to dive, but horrible howl stopped her dead on her tracks. Randy burst out of   
the water, waving his hand madly. 

"It bit me, it bit me!" cried he, scampering back to the planking. 

"What?" gasped Evelyn, anticipating the worst. 

"Fish! Little creepy fish sneaked to my back and bit my…Oh, sorry, I see the ladies here", smiled he slyly. 

"Damn you", puffed Jonathan. "You scared wits out of me, I thought it's something poisonous". 

"Okay, may be it was poisonous fish", chortled Randy. "And I gonna die in terrible convulsions. Speaking about terrible   
convulsions, where is our reverend?" 

Only now the company realized that Imhotep was gone. 

O'Connell burst out of the water, gasping for air and apparently unsuccessful in his search, to see three perplexed   
physiognomies, peering at each other with unspoken question in their eyes. 

"What, lost something else while I was amusing myself in this stinky pool?" asked he exasperatedly, crawling on the shore. 

"Yeah, precisely", muttered Julian. "High Priest bastard".   


***   


"I didn't do it on purpose!" cried Jonathan defensively, wringing the water out of his shirt. "I tripped, I fell, that's all! Why   
should I always be a scapegoat for you? Where have your eyes been, O'Connell?" 

"In the river, looking for damned staff which you had dropped!" barked Rick in response. 

"Shush", whispered Evelyn fiercely, pulling her brother out of the opening. "I hear something". 

"I can bet it's a horde of rampaging decomposed priests or something nearly as pleasant as them", hissed O'Connell   
viciously. 

They crouched behind the pile of garbage on the edge of the wharf, listening intensely. Wind whispered in the dry   
palm-tree leafs, jackals howled on the outskirts of town, looking for waste and carrion, woman cried somewhere, her cries   
echoed dully in the silent lanes. Then the sound of approaching steps emerged from the mixture of night noises. 

O'Connell moved to the edge of a pile and looked at the deserted street cautiously. Three figures stepped in the strap of   
moonshine, one, tall and broad-shouldered, walking in front, two following and carrying something strange on their   
shoulders, cubical shape looking like large cage. Rick growled, recognizing in the first figure High Priest. 

"What another mean trick is he planning now?" muttered he under his breath. 

"Looks like miniature guillotine for me", whispered Randy in cheerful tone. 

"You know how to say proper thing in proper time", replied Rick sulkily. 

"Looks like palanquin for me, guys", interfered Evelyn. 

"Taking into account our friend Imhotep, I wouldn't be so optimistic, little sister". That was Jonathan. "I stake on   
guillotine". 

"Shut up, he's coming". 

Imhotep and his strange companions, who turned out to be short and thin guys wearing only shabby aprons, approached,   
and High Priest said coolly, addressing to pile of garbage "You better go out of there. I've brought some proper clothes   
for men and palanquin for woman". 

All of our adventurers dropped their jaws, but then collected them hastily and scampered from behind the pile, looking   
abashed. 

"We thought you…" muttered Evelyn, surveying the toes of her shoes and addressing directly to Imhotep at the first time   
since they left the sacred pool cave. 

"I know what you've thought", smiled High Priest crookedly and tossed a bundle of clothes to O'Connell. "Change into it   
and let us leave this place, it's not the best part of city to hang around. At least, it's what the legends say". 

Rick, Julian and Jonathan examined their new garments, and chorus of whining complains soared to the dark sky. 

"Go and put it on!" ordered Evelyn in I'm-taking-command-in-my-hands voice. 

Men grumbled and retreated behind the garbage, and soon the squeaking cries drilled in Evelyn's ears. 

"It looks like skirt", - O'Connell 

"It is a skirt", - Randy 

"I'm looking like idiot in it!" - O'Connell 

"You are an idiot!" - Randy 

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" - O'Connell 

"Yeah, kill him, then I'll take his fashionable apron", - Jonathan   


After what looked like half of eternity the guys emerged from their 'changing room' and Evelyn burst into fit of giggles.   
Rick in cute little leather skirt and Jonathan in molded old apron were as pretty as Hell. However, when she turned her   
glance to Randy, she crooked her brow and clicked her tongue appreciatively. 

"Hey, you looks just like some cool Egyptian priest or nobleman, only need to change your haircut". 

O'Connell looked at Julian daggers, Jonathan snickered, and Randy smiled proudly. Indeed, with his bronze tan,   
dark-brown, slightly slanting eyes and refined features he managed to fit Egyptian clothe as if he was born to wear it. He   
forgot already that his strange, absolutely non-Yankee face caused several fierce fights in saloons of California and New   
York, where he persistently was mistaken for Mexican or Spaniard. 

"But", continued Evelyn. "Just one more question - where did you get the thing dangling on your neck?" She pointed at   
golden pendant, shaped as head of jackal with kind of cross or lope-sided T engraved on its forehead. 

Julian glanced down and shrugged "Example of instinctive behavior. Snatched it from some golden guy back in treasure   
chamber. I kept it in my pocket, but now I don't have any, so…" 

Instantly he stopped. Imhotep, until now cool like fish in bucket of ice, was staring at the amulet with really strange, almost   
hungry expression in his eyes. 

"What's the matter, guy?" muttered Randy in English. 

"I don't like the look in his eyes", announced Rick. 

"That's the old song", scoffed Evelyn. "By the way, it must be somehow connected with the cult of Anubis, probably it's   
one of his sacred symbols". 

Imhotep tore his glance from the pendant at last and said flatly "We must go now. You and you", he pointed at Rick and   
Jonathan. "Help the porters. You, woman, get inside the palanquin, it's not proper time or place for women to walk on feet.   
And you, priest, go with me ". 

It took something like minute for Julian to understand that Imhotep was addressing to him. 

"Me, priest? You gonna be joking _or as close analog of it in Egyptian as he managed to forge_>!" blurted he as last. 

Rick and Jonathan stared at them blankly. 

"He said Randy's priest", explained Evelyn placidly. "And that you have to carry this palanquin, guys". 

"Oh no, only not me, my whole body is aching, I cannot…" moaned Jonathan, but got a good kick from O'Connell and   
silenced. 

O'Connell awarded Randy with one of his famous suspicious glances and helped Evelyn to get in. Then he and Jonathan (after   
additional poke) lifted the carriage, and, joined by two skinny porters, started up the street. 

Randy, still feeling slightly dizzy and moving like ailing marionette, followed them, accompanied by grinning High Priest. 

They moved along the narrow lane, winding upward between two rows of squat low buildings with flat roofs and shadows   
of palm-trees and banana-trees, waving at the soft breeze. Several dark silhouettes crossed the road behind them and   
sneaked through the shadows aside, but no one tried to stop them, possibly repelled by their considerable number. 

Soon the ' priests couple ' passed puffing porters (Rick glared at them and Jonathan sighed mournfully) and took a leading   
position in front of procession. Julian recovered from the first shock already and asked Imhotep "Why did you call me   
priest?" 

"Because you are wearing Anpunakra, sign of Priest of Anubis", stated Imhotep flatly. 

"This thing?" Randy gripped the pendant and looked skeptically in the golden eyes of jackal head. "Look, guy, it has   
nothing to do with me being the"… 

But at that moment terrible high-pitched scream rang through the silent lane. Scream of Evelyn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Again, sorry for possible inconvenience, i'll be back with the next chapter (which gonna be pretty**   
**exciting one) as soon as possible.**   
****

***Bows and exits***   
  
****

**Seti the Last**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
